Desde mi cielo
by Trisque
Summary: Mi segundo song-fic: Se dice que a todos tiene que llegarnos nuestro final, pero, por desgracia, a algunos les llega antes de tiempo.


"Desde mi cielo"

(Song fic)

**ATENCIÓN: Este es un fic sin animo de lucro hecho con el simple propósito de entretener. Ni los personajes ni la canción me pertenecen. Si le parece incorrecto que los haya usado no dude en comunicarlo. Gracias. **

Ya había pasado un año desde aquel fatídico día...Las imágenes se sucedían en su cabeza mientras visitaba entre lágrimas el lugar donde todo ocurrió...

Los gritos...la pelea...el veneno...y finalmente la muerte. Se dice que a todos tiene que llegarnos nuestro final, pero, por desgracia, a algunos les llega antes de tiempo. Mientras caminaba iba recordando esos buenos momentos que pasó junto a él...Si bien fueron breves después de lo sucedido, pues el veneno se extendió rápidamente. Fueron los mas felices de sus vidas...hasta el último anochecer.

La playa se veía hermosa ante el atardecer. Sin embargo a ella no le parecía hermosa...solo era triste.

Pudo verlos a ellos dos, cual fantasmas de un pasado no tan lejano, paseando tranquilamente por la fina arena. Eran felices hasta que uno de ellos se desplomó...y no volvió a levantarse.

En el aniversario de la muerte de su pareja, Perla no pudo mas que llorar mientras el sol se desvanecía en el horizonte. La guacamaya se desplomó en la arena sin dejar de llorar hasta que

desfalleció. La luna llena ya despuntaba por el mar cuando una voz comenzó a hablarle...

"Perla...Perla...Perla despierta..."-la guacamaya abrió los ojos al oír esa voz.

Perla seguía en la playa. Al menos parecía la misma playa, sin embargo, las luces de la ciudad se habían apagado y no había ningún otro ser vivo en la zona...salvo ella.

La blanca luz de la luna llena lo bañaba todo con un halo espectral. Por un momento creyó que se había vuelto loca...hasta que la voz volvió a oírse haciendo que realmente creyera que estaba en el mundo de la locura.

"No Perla, no estás loca"-dijo la voz- "Soy un subconsciente, mas concretamente el del ave a la que amabas"

"Blu".el nombre de su amado se escapó de su pico- "¿Qué clase de broma macabra es ésta?"-preguntó enfurecida la guacamaya.

"No es ninguna broma macabra"-dijo tranquilamente el subconsciente- "...pero el tiempo es muy limitado...hoy se cumplen una serie de circunstancias que me permiten crear esta conexión para decirte que Blu tiene un mensaje para ti"-explicó.

Perla no se lo podía creer, ésto era demasiado irreal...podía ser el mejor de sus sueños o la peor de sus pesadillas. Su mente estaba llena de dudas pero cuando iba a preguntarle a esa extraña voz, la música empezó a sonar...

_**DESDE MI CIELO (Mago de Oz)**_

_**(/watch?v=TfON7j0Y_yw)**_

_Ahora que está todo en silencio  
y que la calma me besa el corazón..._

Perla reconoció de inmediato esa voz que no había oído desde hacía un año. Las lagrimas brotaron con mas fuerza que antes hasta que no pudo hacer mas que enterrar la cabeza en las alas.

_os quiero decir adiós  
porque ha llegado la hora  
de que andéis el camino ya sin mi..._

Mientras esta estrofa sonaba, Blu se aparecía a los pies de todos sus amigos y familiares, todos elllos dormidos desde hacía tiempo. Sin embargo, cuando despertaran tendrían su mensaje grabado en el cerebro, cumpliendo su función.

_hay tanto por lo que vivir  
no llores cielo y vuélvete a enamorar...  
me gustaría volver a verte sonreír..._

Perla sintió el cálido pero a la vez distante toque de un ala sobre su cabeza. Al levantarse, su cara se inundó con una felicidad infinita. Solo imaginaos que vuestro ser mas querido volviera a vosotros tras su perdida. Era tanta la alegría que las lagrimas volvieron a brotar. Fruto de un impulso irrefrenable, Perla besó a Blu de la forma mas tierna y desesperada posible.

"Perla pensaba que jamas volvería a verte"-dijo Blu mientras sonreía.

"Blu, pensaba que te había perdido para siempre"-dijo la guacamaya antes de volver a besarle.- "Esto es genial, estás vivo...venga, tenemos que decírselo a todos"- dijo Perla inmensamente feliz. Sin embargo el guacamayo se quedó mirándola tristemente sin moverse del sitio.- "Blu, ¿Qué ocurre?.-preguntó preocupada.

En ese momento, una pequeña nube tapó parcialmente la luz de la luna llena haciendo que parte del cuerpo del guacamayo desapareciera momentáneamente.

Mientras Perla se iba dando cuenta y asimilaba que a partir de esa noche nunca mas volvería a ver a su amado, la música continuó sonando...

_Pero mi vida  
yo nunca podré olvidarte  
y sólo el viento sabe  
lo que has sufrido por amarme  
hay tantas cosas  
que nunca te dije en vida  
que eres todo cuanto amo  
y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti  
te cuidaré desde aquí  
_

"Blu...yo...quería decirte que lo siento... si no hubiera sido tan despistada tú..."-Perla no pudo continuar hablando, pues Blu tapó su pico con una pluma.

_Sé que la culpa os acosa  
y os susurra al oído: "pude hacer más"  
no hay nada que reprochar  
ya no hay demonios  
en el fondo del cristal  
y sólo bebo todos los besos  
que no te di_

_Pero mi vida_  
_yo nunca podré olvidarte_  
_y sólo el viento sabe_

_lo que has sufrido por amarme  
hay tantas cosas  
que nunca te dije en vida  
que eres todo cuanto amo  
y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti..._

Blu besó a Perla antes de continuar.

_vivo cada vez que habláis de mi  
y muero otra vez si lloráis  
he aprendido al fin a disfrutar  
y soy feliz  
_

El sol comenzaba a despuntar en el Horizonte de un nuevo día mientras Perla no podía evitar llorar de nuevo mientras Blu iba desapareciendo junto a la luz lunar.

_No llores cielo  
y vuélvete a enamorar  
nunca me olvides  
me tengo que marchar  
_

Ambos amantes volvieron a besarse mientras todos los espectros que se formaron con la llegada de la luna iban desapareciendo y el mundo tornaba a sus colores originales.

_Pero mi vida  
yo nunca podré olvidarte  
y sólo el viento sabe  
lo que has sufrido por amarme  
hay tantas cosas  
que nunca te dije en vida  
que eres todo cuanto amo  
y ahora que ya no estoy junto a ti  
desde mi cielo  
os arroparé en la noche  
y os acunaré en los sueños  
y espantaré todos los miedos..._

Blu comenzó a elevarse dejando de abrazar a Perla mientras desaparecía mas rapidamente.

_desde mi cielo_

_os esperaré escribiendo  
no estoy solo pues me cuidan  
la libertad y la esperanza..._

Perla se quedó mirando al horizonte. Sin embargo ya no lloraba, sonreía con un semblante casi celestial mientras en el viento aun podía oírse el último verso de la canción...

_yo nunca os olvidaré _

"No es un poco temprano para venir a dar un paseo". Se oyó una voz que sorprendió a la guacamaya.

"Me gusta venir a ver el amanecer"-dijo Perla en tono nostálgico.

"Si...te entiendo...¿Te importa si te acompaño?"- preguntó tímidamente la voz.

Perla se giró para decirle que prefería estar sola pero al darse la vuelta se quedó sin palabras. Detrás de ella había un apuesto guacamayo azul que, si bien con un buen porte, tenía cierto toque infantil y familiar.

"Claro"-le dijo la guacamayo mientras le regalaba una sonrisa que dejo al guacamayo en las nubes.- "Por cierto, me llamo Perla"

"hermoso nombre...soy Tyler".-contestó el guacamayo colocándose a su lado.

"Tyler...curiosa coincidencia"-dijo Perla mientras miraba sonriente al amanecer de una nueva etapa de su vida.ç

* * *

MrFF: "Aquí estamos en este show para presentar a nuestro autor favorito...Trisque!"

El autor se sentó en su habitual butaca mientras el público aplaudía.

MrFF: "Bueno Trisque, ¿Como se te ocurrió hacer este nuevo song-fic?...

T: "Veras, ésta es una canción que me encanta y no he podido evitar mezclarla con Rio"

MrFF: Ademas es de un gran grupo...Mägo de Oz...me encantan sus canciones...creo que "Hasta que el cuerpo aguante es mi favorita.

T: "Si, es una gran canción...bueno solo resta decir que espero que les guste el fic a nuestros lectores"

MrFF: "Bueno pues ya sabéis dejad vuestras reviews...en cuanto a mi y a Trisque nos veréis en el próximo fic...Muchas gracias y hasta la próxima!"-El público aplaudió por última vez antes de que las luces y las cámaras se apagaran.

**TRISQUE: Bueno, después de este descarado copia/pega de Talk-show me gustaría pediros un par de cosas...**

**1-Que paséis por la página de la comunidad en Facebook...así os enterareis de las nuevas historias y podréis hablar con vuestros autores favoritos y conocer mas sobre ellos.**

**2- Si podéis, echadle un vistazo al ultimo fic de phoenix-bird-blu "Como entrenar a un guacamayo" (link: /s/8901191/1/Como-entrenar-a-un-guacamayo ) no suelo hacer publicidad pero me lo pidió educadamente y ademas, al ser un x-over no se dan a conocer tan facilmente...pero tiene muy buena pinta y espero que os guste. Dejad vuestras reviews y un saludo desde Galicia.**


End file.
